


The Fire's So Delightful

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and more fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for @dude__ette, who's never requested birthday fic from anyone ever, but really wanted a hot A/T~NYE in London fic.</p>
<p>Happy Birthday, bb</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire's So Delightful

Adam’s still wound up from the performance. Hell, who wouldn’t be? Seeing the new year in with Brian May and Roger Taylor? Putting on the show of a lifetime in front of an almost intimate live audience? Getting to be televised all over the UK and maybe even the world? Those are all things he would never have dreamed possible ten years ago. 

He never would have dreamed that he’d rush off afterward, either. There’s an afterparty going on, and it’ll probably go on until dawn, at least, but he’s got more important things to attend to - like the shivering, sniffling man he left wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire back in his hotel room.

_Poor Tommy,_ Adam thinks. The guy came all the way from LA to London, just to see the show. He’d ended up picking up the germ from hell on the plane, though, and spending the last three days in a luxuriously appointed but strange hotel bed, existing on nothing but weak broth and tea.

Today had been a little better. Tommy had actually been sitting on the sofa when Adam had left. Still wrapped in his blanket, true, but it was the first time he’d been out of bed, and Adam counts it as progress. 

They’d had this whole getaway thing planned for so long. A few romantic days, culminating with the New Year’s Eve to end all New Year’s Eves, but with Tommy being sick, and Adam having such a publicly important obligation, they hadn’t even been able to be in the same room. No germ sharing before the big gig, right?

But now he’s got a little bit of time before tour rehearsals start, and Tommy’s feeling a little bit better, so Adam can’t wait to get back to his room. He’d finished the final bows, told everyone happy new year, grabbed a robe and a car and taken his sweaty body and his stage boner out into the cold. Probably not the smartest thing he’s ever done, but there’s still some of the night left, and he wants to spend it with Tommy.

The temperature isn’t quite low enough for snow, but it’s windy and damp and a hell of a lot colder than LA. He’d been superheated on stage, but he’s used to that. What he’s not used to is the force of the chill that hits him as soon as he steps outside. It’s not even outside, really. It’s a connected loading area that the powers that be had arranged to have the car meet him at, but it’s open to the wind. That’s enough to turn the sweat on his skin into icy little daggers that sink right down inside him. 

He shivers then, but thinking about cuddling with Tommy in his nice, warm blanket, trading touches and small kisses, makes him shiver in a different way. It’s like some cosmic level of shiver balancing, and that seems to make the world perfectly right. 

The car lets him out in front of the hotel, and there’s no choice but to march right through the wind and cold to the door. He stops to take a couple of deep breaths before he opens the door and crosses the lobby. He really hadn’t thought things through before he’d left the venue, and the thought of having to make his way through actual people, dressed in his stage wear and a bathrobe hadn’t crossed his mind before this very second. 

Adam sends a text to Tommy, letting him know he’s at the hotel and asking Tommy to let him in the room. He hadn’t even remembered to grab his key card before he’d left, and there’s no fucking way he’s going to stop at the desk to get another. Besides, it gives him an excuse to keep his head down while he passes the people who are there. 

Who knew the hotel was having a New Year’s Eve gala?

He’s a little too preoccupied trying to not be noticed to notice that the chill isn’t leaving him, even though he’s not out in the cold anymore. It’s not until he’s in the elevator by himself with the doors safely shutting out the rest of the world that he realizes he’s still shivering. And he only really realizes it after he sneezes. And coughs. 

He spends a few floors worth of ascension in denial, telling himself that he’ll be fine once he takes a nice warm shower. When he has a chance to relax, he’ll be all right, right? 

By the time he reaches the door to his room, he knows it’s a lie. He barely has the strength to lift his arm to knock on the door. Every muscle and joint in his body feels like it’s been through the devil’s own workout. He leans in and rests his forehead against the door, because the ninety seconds it takes for Tommy to open it are eighty-nine and a half too many. 

When he sees Tommy standing there, still wrapped in his blanket, fever-bright eyes looking huge in his pale face, Adam feels a little bit guilty for making him get up to answer the door, but so grateful that he wrapps Tommy right up in his arms and hugs him tightly. 

“Sorry, baby,” Adam says, brushing the wispy ends of Tommy’s hair back off his face. “I was in such a rush to get back here that I didn’t even take the time to grab my stuff. My clothes, my wallet, my coat, even my fucking shoes - they’re all back at the venue.”

He leans down and kisses Tommy’s forehead, long heartbeats passing as they stand that way. The contact is simple and intimate at the same time. It’s grounding, and it makes all the little things so much better. It also gives Adam a chance to check on how Tommy’s doing physically. It’s something he learned from his mom. A gentle press of lips to forehead is the best way to judge a temperature, and he judges Tommy’s still running a little warm. It’s nowhere near as high as it was the last couple of days, though, and Adam’s mind immediately starts envisioning a long session of deep, sweet kisses that shouldn’t be too taxing.

Except Adam’s body turns traitor and decides that this is the perfect moment in time to sneeze. He barely has enough advance notice to turn his head away from Tommy and cover his nose. But he’s nothing if not considerate, and the way Tommy reaches right up to put his wrist on Adam’s forehead shows a gentle compassion in return.

“Shit, man. I knew you’d catch my germs eventually if I stayed here. You should have let me find another hotel, like I wanted.”

“Don’t be silly, baby,” Adam answers, reaching up to pull Tommy’s hand down enough to kiss his fingertips. “I just got chilled going out into the cold without bundling up. Nice robe, but it wasn’t enough to stop the wind, I guess.”

He takes Tommy’s hand and pulls him back to the sofa in front of the fire. “You sit here," he says, tucking the blanket snugly around Tommy. Three days isn't all that long, but there's a frailty to the way that Tommy's shoulders feel under his hands that brings out the mother hen in Adam. "Keep warm. I’m gonna grab a quick shower to wash the stage off and warm up. Then we can have some quiet time together, okay?”

Adam makes his way into the bedroom of the suite. He really needs to find some normal clothes to put on. He seriously loves every outfit he wears onstage, but they're not really designed for comfort or cuddling, both of which figure prominently in his plans for the night.

The bed is made up, fresh with crisp linens, and the smells of sickness and fever sweat no longer permeate the air. Adam can't help smiling over it, because it means Tommy felt good enough to call in housekeeping. 

And hopefully, that means Tommy's feeling good enough for other things, too. 

Adam finishes gathering his warmest, softest pants and top - he still can’t shake that chill, dammit - and he’s just about ready to head into the bathroom when a particularly violent sneezing fit hits him.

“I heard that,” Tommy tells him. Adam hadn’t heard him come in the room, but there he is, holding out the box of tissues that’s been his constant companion for the last three days. “That’s not from a little chill. I recognize the sound of infection when I hear it. You’re probably gonna feel pretty fucking miserable by morning, so we’re gonna do everything we can to make you feel better tonight.”

Adam _really_ likes the sound of that. So much so, that he leans in for a kiss to get things started. 

Tommy’s more than ready to meet him right in that comfort zone, too. Three days of being together without being able to actually be together have taken a toll on both of them. Adam’s perfectly happy to stay here and explore all his favorite places all over again. Like the spot right below Tommy’s ear that makes him arch and make the most gloriously needy sounds when Adam kisses it just right. 

He’s balancing on the edge of getting lost in the dance of cause and reaction when Tommy pushes him away, and he can’t stop the whine of need and loss when the contact between them breaks.

“Too much?” Adam asks, looking at Tommy’s flushed face, watching the way he’s panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Nope. Not enough. Never enough. But shower first. A long, hot shower. With lots of steam. You’re gonna stay in there until all the hot water’s gone. Then some hot tea. Maybe even some of those vitamins you have. You get the rest of your shit ready. I’m gonna go get your shower started. You don’t need to get chilled waiting for the water to heat up.”

Adam’s touched. Really, he is. Just not touched in the way he was hoping to be a few minutes ago. Damn germs, he thinks as another sneezing session hits him.

He picks up his slippers and adds his own robe to the mix of items he carries into the bathroom. The suite is large - a luxury retreat they’d planned on taking full advantage of before roving viruses had made Tommy their temporary home - and the bathroom was completely fitting with the theme. 

The walk-in shower is big enough to not need doors, and since Tommy’s done what he said he would and started it, Adam can already feel the warmth of the steam filling the room. Adam can tell that the heated tiles in the floor are on, too. It’s warm and cozy and inviting, but he still thinks staying in the bedroom with Tommy would have made him feel better. 

He thinks he might as well get it over with. The sooner he’s done with the shower, the sooner he can get back to kissing, after all. 

Adam strips and walks into the shower. There’s a showerhead on the ceiling, a giant rain head that feels so soothing on his muscles that were starting to ache, no matter how many time he told them he wasn’t getting sick. 

Tommy even left the body jets in the wall on for him, and it all feels so damn good. He’s on the edge of losing himself and all his troubles in the steamy heaven when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

He jumps and maybe even screams a little, but who the hell expects that? He probably would have fallen and cracked his head if Tommy hadn’t been right there to catch him. 

“Whoa,” Tommy says, not letting go of Adam’s shoulders. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you, but I had to get this. It’s like some super secret, magic cure that Brian had sent up. It’s menthol and herbs and all homeopathic and shit, and it seriously made me feel better.”

Tommy’s holding an apothecary jar of some sort of creamy, gooey material, and Adam’s not sure if he’s supposed to eat it or what. 

Tommy takes charge, though, turning Adam around before spreading the most sinfully silky, tingling substance all over his back. It’s relaxing and invigorating, and the heat of the shower seems to intensify the effects. 

The urge to sneeze is gone, along with the chills and phantom aches and pains. The crisp clean smell of menthol and green tea and something that reminds Adam of an ocean breeze fills the bathroom, and he closes his eyes and gets lost in it for a minute or five. 

Tommy doesn’t take a break, though. He stays busy rubbing the magic potion all over Adam’s skin, taking his time to massage it right into the pores before he rinses it off. Adam doesn’t think he’s ever felt quite so pampered or cherished, and he’s not about to rush through any of it. It’s almost like a spa treatment with a personal, erotic edge. 

And just as Adam’s mind is taken over with thoughts of eroticism, Tommy drops to his knees, right in front of him. 

Adam’s never been into really kinky shit. He’s never been exactly vanilla, either. He likes to classify himself as sensibly adventurous, but he’s not exactly anxious to see how much this magic lotion would tingle if it’s spread directly on his cock and balls. He’s just about to tell Tommy that when Tommy bypasses the area completely. 

Now, he’s rethinking his reluctance. Somehow, Tommy must have known or sensed that he wasn’t too sure about it. He really wants to find a way to talk Tommy into reconsidering, but Tommy’s busy rubbing it into the long muscles of his thighs, and that feels too damn good to stop. 

And then it’s time for his feet to get a little attention. There’s nothing that turns him into a purring puddle faster than a good, decadent foot massage, and Tommy’s pulling out all the stops. Adam has to hold Tommy shoulders as he lifts first one foot and then the other so that Tommy can get the tops and bottoms and in between all his toes. Adam thinks it takes a special kind of love to be willing to do that, and he’s already planning on ways to reward him. 

He’s just settling in to a vision of having a naked, healthy Tommy under him when he feels the softest touch on his dick. Adam hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes until he opens them and looks down to see Tommy’s lips opening up in anticipation of what he’s obviously planning on doing. 

This is the look that hits Adam hard every single time he sees it. There’s some kind of wicked anticipation mixed with pure joy that makes Adam’s heart beat a little faster and his dick stand up a little straighter, and that makes Tommy’s smile slide into a very knowing smirk. 

Tommy’s lips slide right over the head of Adam’s dick, and his tongue teases the sensitive underside. Adam thinks Tommy’s particularly good at this because he enjoys it so damn much. Something about the way Tommy almost worships his cock while he sucks it always makes Adam feel better, stronger and just more. 

He still has his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, except now it’s because his knees would give out if he didn’t. Only now he fists his hands in Tommy hair in a silent communique. He can feel every muscle in his body working towards orgasm, and he believes in fair warning. Not that it matters to Tommy. He’s never pulled off before Adam comes, not the first time, and not this time. 

What Tommy does do, every single time, is reach up with both hands until he finds Adam’s hands to hold. No matter how they start this, they always end up holding hands, and that seems to make it more personal in Adam’s mind. It’s not something he could ever explain. It’s not something he’d ever want to try to explain to anyone else. It just is, and it feels right for them.

He helps Tommy up, pulling him in for the kind of kiss he loves - long and deep and slow and so sweet it could break his heart if Tommy didn’t already have it for safekeeping. He lets his hands wander over wet, slick skin for a minute, enjoying the way they seem to know every inch of Tommy’s body.

But the water’s starting to lose its heat, and Adam doesn’t think standing under a cold spray would do either of them much good. He pulls Tommy out of the shower by their still joined fingers, making his way over to the towel rack that promises nicely warmed towels, just waiting for them. 

They take turns drying each other off and wrapping each other up. Adam puts his robe around Tommy, smiling at the way it makes him look. Tousled, wet hair and a too big robe are a good look on him, but Tommy wouldn’t believe it. Someday Adam will find the words to make Tommy understand why this is such a precious thing, but not tonight.

Tonight, he wants to cuddle in front of the fire, share some more of those kisses that he loves so much, and maybe make their way back into the bedroom before the night is over. More than anything, though, he wants to fall asleep holding the man who makes him feel so special.


End file.
